Another Planet
by Princisco
Summary: Bella has just arrived on planet Earth, from her home planet. She is half human and half alien, and is assigned to stay a year on earth to learn more about humans. But will she find something other than information


Okay, so this is my first try at fanfic. Don't expect long chapters or frequent updates. I just wanted to try sharing something with someone other than my teachers.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria, and my eyes immediately flew to the table farthest to the right. Surrounding it was some of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Maybe I hadn't been on the planet for that long, but I had already seen loads of movies, none of which the actors went these guys to their socks. One of them looked up, and caught me starring. He had disheveled bronze hair, fair skin, an amazing body, the muscles defined under his navy shirt, but most captivating of all, his emerald green eyes.

I looked down, embarrassed that I'd been caught, and hurried in the opposite direction. It wasn't my normal reaction to guys. Basically I was used to all men and boys falling at my feet, since females were the dominant sex from where I was from.

I definitely stuck out from this crowd of humans, even if they didn't notice. I grew up on a whole other planet, thousands of miles from here. The only reason why I could just walk around a normal human high school, was because of my father. A long time ago, 18 years to be exact, my mother was abducted by humans. Yes, that right, humans used to abduct people to. My mother returned home, pregnant with me, half human, half alien. Naturally, through my entire life, I stuck out, always being noticed. I had a unique appearance, with my almost completely human look. I was used to being the odd one out, and of course, that was also the case here. I would never belong anywhere, I would always stick out.

I was abruptly from my thinking, when someone bumped into me, and making me fall right on my face. Me and my clumsiness.

"Are you alright?", a girl asked, reaching her hand out to help me get up.

"Yeah, I'm just clumsy, happens all the time. Thanks though", I said as I reached for her hand.

Now all eyes in the cafeteria were on me, thanks to my balance. I looked closer at the girl who bumped into me. She had brown hair, friendly brown eyes, with glasses covering them.

"I'm Angela. You're the new kid, Isabella right?", she asked, with a shy smile.

"Bella", I corrected her, "Nice to meet you Angela"

And it truly was. I had made my first contact, with someone who wasn't trying to ask me out. She sat down at the table next to us, and pulled me with her. She then introduced me to all her friends, including a few guys who had already tried to ask me out.

I had been sent here a month ago, to keep an eye on the humans. Since I look like one, I was the obvious choice, but I didn't really know much about them, so I've been in training till now. I had been taught everything, from the language and manners, to the favorite music of people my age, so I would be able to keep up with their conversations. My mom thinks it would be easier for me to fit in here. But since I grew up on another planet, and am half alien, that plan is probably not going to work. Besides, I do actually have something in common with her, and the rest of the population. I learn quickly, one of the reasons why I didn't need more than a month to learn about humans.

Another talent I got from my mother, is the ability to see peoples memories. It's complicated, and takes a lot of energy, so I don't do it very often. Sometimes it happens on accident though, since I haven't got complete control over it yet. Basically if I really get caught up in a moment, and want to know something about someone, I see their memories.

I was suddenly pulled out from my thinking, by one of the girls from the table. "Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you!", she squealed right in my ear. Why would I even care, people stared all the time, I was used to it.

I turned around anyway, and found that one of the guys from the table to the far right was staring at me. He had bronze colored hair, prominent cheekbones and intense eyes, which where directed at me. He looked curious, confused. I quickly looked away, feeling the heat gather in my cheeks.

This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
